Post Apocalyptic World
by ironfistsBigSis1
Summary: In a world, where the adults, after a tomb is broken and documents reveal the exsistance of monsters, go insane and go to war against each other, leaving only the children and crippled to fend for themselves, in a world where there is rubble of cities and the PACKS. (OCXSans) enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_'A long time ago, there lived two races._

 _The humans and the monsters._

 _War broke out between the two races,_

 _which led to the humans being victorious._

 _But, only unjustly was this victory, for monsters were incapable of harm._

 _Their SOULS would not exist if they did,_

 _which is why humans were special._

 _humans can kill without remorse, and can exist after death,_

 _with the help of DETREMINATION within the human soul._

 _A substance that only with every monsters SOUL combined,_

 _that can match a single human soul._

 _It was only_ _later, that it became know by humans that if a human and monster SOUL combined that they'd be invincible._

 _This is our history, and our shame. By now, the monsters must hate us humans._

 _So, please children, beware Mt. Ebott, beware of monsters.'_

* * *

I have read this passage over and over for the passed week, waiting for Frisk to return home.

I promised to wait, and I have. But it was sooooo boring!

I was sitting on a large rock in the middle of a field, which i rolled off of into the long soft grass.

I ran my fingers through it, amazed how fast it has grown. It been a long time since I was able to see such beautiful grass, all thanks to the nuclear waste left by the adults.

But now that THAT was over, the children can all play among Mother Nature once more.

Thinking back, I realized just how long it been, since that dreaded day. The day that archeologists found this documents, along with several others, locked within a tomb under a village near Mt. Ebott, where I was at this moment.

After the tomb was opened, Frisk and 6 other children started having dreams of the 'Underground'. Frisks parents grew upset with this, and sent them away. That all I really knew about Frisks parents, other than, like all adults now, they were dead.

On that horrid day, the whole world went into a dispute, over whether to free, or kill, the monsters Underground. The whole thing was about 50/50.

My parents choose to fight FOR the monsters, but for an interesting reason. On both sides, way, way, way, WAY, back there was a story of a relative having a child with a monster. Which explained many things about my mom and dad. Like eye color, my mother being a deep purple/amethyst eyes, and my father an interesting pinkish/red color. And, because of these genes, led to my eyes being a mix, almost like a fusion of both. Plus, from my mom, an amazing sense of smell, and sight, from my dad, I could almost sense when someone was lying or cheating, or have some ill intent to someone I cared about.

It was strange.

Just as I was thinking this, the winds changed, bring to my nose a familiar sent.

I bolted up, seeing a familiar child, in a familiar blue and purple striped shirt. I jumped up at full speed, crashing into them in a bone crushing hug.

"Frisk! Oh thank god, you're ok. I mean, you are ok aren't you? No broken bones?" They pushed away, and giggled at my fussing.

They were about to speak, when an airy voice called out, "Frisk?"

They spun around and yelled, " MOM!" My heart fell, "mom...?" I whispered, as I looked up.

Then, I see them, the monsters of the Underground.

The first one I saw, is a rather large goat/human hybrid, with a beard and and large cape, a crown on his head.

I instinctively reached for the sword on my hip, pulling Frisk behind me.

But, the monster, after looking surprised, just gave me a smile, kneeling down so the we were at the same eye level. I puffed out my chest, a stern face locked on my face, but I felt no ill intent from him. This relaxed me a bit, but there was more than just him. I looked at them all.

There was a blue fish monster with ruby red hair, who looked at me with the same intensity as I did her, though I noticed another monster behind her, that was like a yellow reptile/dinosaur monster. The fish monster was holding her behind her, the same as I was doing to Frisk. This filled me with respect for this fish monster.

Right next to her, though, as a skeleton, a tall one. Like almost 8 feet tall, with a rather interesting outfit, and a childish smile that almost made me smile back. Next to him was another goat monster, though a lot smaller than the other, and sporting presets purple dress, she wore a worried smile, looking at Frisk behind me.

I looked at Frisk when they grabbed my hand, shaking their head, tears in their eyes. My heart twitched, as I knelt looking into their eyes, as they wiped away their tears.

"Don't worry Frisk, I wasn't going to hurt them. I was just... Startled." I said, with a soft smile, placing a hand on their head, making them smile back. I then, while smiling slyly, picked them up suddenly and spun them around, making them squeal in delight. I've done this for as long as I've known Frisk.

But, I then realized that the monsters were watching, and in embarrassment, stopped spinning. I cleared my throat, before that stern look came back, as i introduced myself.

"Hello, I'm Akira. It's nice meet you all." I inclined my head in respect, but not taking my eyes off them. Just in case.

The monsters found this rather amusing, giggling among themselves before introducing them selves.

"Well Howdy, I'm Asgore." I recognized the name, from the documents, and I got nervous. "Y-you're the King, of ALL Monsters, right?" He seemed confused how I knew that, so I explained about the documents. I then turn to the other goat monster, after realizing, "And you must be Toriel, the Queen." She giggled, before humbly saying, "Please, just Toriel." I recognize the airy voice from earlier, and turn to Frisk, who was still in my arms. "So, Frisk. The Qu- I mean, so Toriel is your mom now huh? Didn't know you were a Furry, that explains a lot." Frisk makes a sour face at me, puffing out their cheeks in a pout, as I laugh.

Everyone else was laughing, except the tall skeleton, and Toriel, who wore a horrified look. The skeleton was confused, "Human, what does 'Furry' mean?" My face heated up, at his innocence. Everyone tried to explain, but just couldn't seem to have the right words. The another voice said, "It just a name for people who like anthropomorphic animal characters with human personalities and characteristics. Or, animals who talk and walk like people."

I looked towards the voice, who was behind the tall skeleton. The tall skeleton smiled, and said, "Oh, thank you brother. Now, HUMAN, TODAY IS YOUR LUCKY DAY, FOR YOU HAVE MET THE GREAT PAPYRUS, YOURS NEWEST BESTEST FRIEND." I nod, surprised by his enthusiasm. Then, he looks behind him, and I do as well.

There is a smaller skeleton, in a blue hoodie and black gym shorts, wearing a lazy grin, who waved at me with his eyes closed, "hi, I'm Sans. Sorry for my brother, he's a bit of a **bonehead."** Everyone groans _,_ especially papyrus _,_ except Toriel, who was laughing just as hard as Sans, and me, who remained straight faced.

But Frisk knew what this meant, and was shaking their head, silently saying NO! But it was too late, as I said, "Wow, Sans. Very puny of you, I have tibia honest that that was pretty humerus." Everyone was silent, as I giggled, and Frisk face palmed.

I felt eyes on me, and looked around to see Sans, looking at me with a big smile on his face, "You have a real **_funny bone_** , huh?"

"Don't you mean, puny bone?" I ask, laughing once more, with both Sans and Toriel. Papyrus must have been pretty sick of my puns, as he said, "O my God, stop, if I had any, my ears would explode!"

"What, you don't find us puny?" Sans and I say at the same time, laughing.

But, then a noise makes me turn, hand on my sword, smelling the air. It was a familiar scent, and not a good one. I didn't expect _THEM_ here, and so soon.

"Come, we should hurry." I say, very serious, putting Frisk down. Toriel can see the seriousness on my face, and asks what's wrong.

I turn toward the village, and start walking, " It's a Pack, and trust me, you don't want to mess with them." That makes everyone quiet, as they all follow me back to the village.

( **R &R: plz tell me what you think PACK stands for, and stay in tuned for the next one CX)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long update, I was working on another prey with ironfist101, my 'lil sis'**

 **So, plz enjoy this second chapter!**

* * *

 **POV Akira**

As we walked, I could hear a Pack following us. Though they were a ways off, they could still be dangerous.

A 'Pack' is a group of viscous sociopaths who want nothing more than to kill all monsters, and some, humans too.

We call them Packs, because they travel and 'hunt' like wolves in a pack. They fight among themselves, and it's mostly just small groups of three or four.

But, lately, there has been a lot of Lil groups surrounding the village, which makes me uneasy. All there is is small children and a few elderly. I will protect them, no matter what. I was DETERMINED to.

Anyway, as I walked through the brush to the path, I remained calm. If they DID show themselves, I know I could take care of it.

My parent made a point to teach me self defense and other stuff. Such as magic, though I can only bring up a barrier to deflect the Packs around the village and some other stuff.

This was one of the reasons my parents supported, and fought for, the monsters freedom. They understood what it was like to live in a place where you couldn't escape. I don't know everything, but I do know that all the negativity and hardship they experienced in their life time, was what brought them together.

To be able to live in a loving home for 20 years together, and to be married for 18 for those years. It's also what made it possible to raise two children on their own, without the help of 'family' or 'friends'.

I almost flinched when of thought of the OTHER one. The one that has been dead for almost 3 years, with my parents following close behind. In fact, that's when the war started to end, and the adults started dying off.

We don't really know the reason why, but I believe it was the hate that consumed them, and started killing them off, whether from each other, or themselves.

I jumped when I heard a distinct GRRRRL* from the small child in Toriel's arms. I smiled, chuckling, "You hungry kiddo?" I asked, to which they nodded.

I stopped, reaching into my pack to pull out a familiar blue wrapper, a rice crisp treat. Frisks face contorted, showing their displeasure of the overly sugary treat, "I'm sorry kid, but that's all I have to give ya. If I could change it I would, but this is what the City has given us, plus other food for the month. I'll ask Cook to make something special for ya, ok?" They nodded, taking the treat reluctantly. They never really liked sweet things like this, things that had a fake sweetness to it.

Anyway, I turned to the others, realizing just how far we've walked. They must be hungry too.

And, I turned out to be right as I asked them if they were hungry as well, and all nodded. I let out a small chuckle, as I started handing out all the rice crisps I had.

My smile broadened when I witnessed Asgore, to King of monsters, struggling with the wrapper, to which shortly I assisted him with. He gave me a kind smile and a thank you.

I then proceeded to pass one to Papyrus, who took it with a smile, "It's not spaghetti, but if it's all you have... I thank you, human."

"Spaghetti?" I asked in confusion, to which I was bombarded with questions.

"Have you never had spaghetti?"

"HOW?! It's a simple dish to make?"

"Is there other things you've never had? Like ANIME?!"

Most of these questions came from Undyne, Papyrus and Alphys. The rest just stood apart from the group, smiling, and enjoying the show.

"W-well, it not like I've _never_ had it, I just haven't had for quite a few years..and I just forgot about it until now. And we still have plenty of things we did years ago, just maybe not in that big of abundance. We have collected movies for movie nights for the kids in the village. But, I have seen anime, I just can't remember the name, Kissy Missy..no.. Kissy Kissy something. And, if you want I can ask Cook if it's possible to have that for supper?"

This calmed them down, though Alphys looked a little steamed at my forgetful mind, which I am used to.

Anyway, so as the others munched on the if bars, I handed a bar to Sans, who took it with a smile, but it seemed like he was always smiling, "You know that if you really can't provide spaghetti for my bro, you don't have to worry about it. I'll think of something." I gave him a thankful smile.

But as I turned, I could have sworn I saw Sans cheeks turn a hue of blue. Must have been my imagination.

Anyway, as everyone had finished their bars, Frisk seemed to notice something. I had started to pack up, ready for the trek down the mountain, but first I needed water.

There was a small stream that I saw not far off, so I had went over there. I filled my water bottle, taking a small sip before gagging. It was contaminated, whether by toxins from the war or a dead animal up the mountain. It was a real shame.

I looked down when I felt Frisk patting my leg for attention. Before I could ask what was up, Frisk offered me half of their bar that was uneaten. They had notice that I hadn't eaten. "Frisk, you eat it. Please." They shook their head, thrusting the half eaten treat at me with a huff, puffing out their cheeks.

"Frisk, it's ok. I had my fill waiting for you." I lied, I haven't eaten all day. There are too many hungry mouths to feed to worry about me everyday.

Frisk, reluctantly, relented and ate their bar in small pieces, as if in case I changed my mind. I smiled at their thoughtfulness, but I was sure that they were starving. I couldn't possibly take food from them, even if they offered.

I had thought that no one had noticed this little confrontation, and proceeded to walk down to the villages path.

Little did I know that a small skeleton had seen, and understood the situation. But, I didn't know, and he didn't say anything until later.

So, quite a time later the sun was starting to come over head, and we were close to the barrier I had set up. It seems effective to push out anyone who has any ill intent for the residents of the village, as I intended. But that doesn't mean I can keep everyone in, which is why I put a visual marker to indicate that barriers borders. I can't force people to stay in, but I can tell everyone to be careful and safe if they do leave, and if they can, to bring something for self defense if needed, but only when needed.

Frisk had run ahead a bit, excited to be back. I could hear the bussel of the village, and I could almost smell all the perfumes of the bonfires and food cooking, like a barbecue.

Then, suddenly, a flash of ill intent flooded my senses, and in an instant I was between Alphys and a knife that had been thrown from the bushes. It embedded itself in my hand, to which I pulled out, discarding it pass the barrier.

Everyone had step forward to see if I was ok, to which I snapped, "STAY BACK! I'm fine, it was only a graze." It wasn't.

Then, suddenly, the attackers stepped out of the shadows of the bushes. There was six of them, a lot more than a normal Pack. One had chuckled, which I guessed was the one that through the dagger due to her saying, "Aw, only an inch to the right, and that would have gone through your chest!"

I stayed calm, stepping firmly in front the monsters, clenching my hand, hard, to reduce the bleeding. "What do you want?" I asked, though I knew the answer.

The girl laughed, madness flooding her eyes as she pointed behind me, "Them."

That was all I needed. I proceeded to step forward a bit, asking the others, "Please, allow me to handle this. Frisk take them pass the border, they'll be safe there."

I could almost feel Frisk nod, as I stared at the group in front of me. Everyone one of them couldn't be older than 15, and all was armed with knives and bats.

I sighed, "I really don't wanna do this, I really don't. And if I did what I am supposed to, I wouldn't care about any of you, but," I reached for the hilt of my katana, it's blade replaced with wood that was skillful carved and strong enough to break through rock, if swung hard enough. The wooden blade seemed to be funny to them, for they laughed and giggled.

I breathed in, taking a fighting stance, "I can't afford not to care about this anymore."

A boy, maybe 13 of age, sneered at me, then charged with a bat high above his head.

I back stepped, turning to the side, so that he was falling from the momentum and barely missing me by inches. I then slapped my wooden blade against his back, which made him fall over completely. This is such a drag.

* * *

 **Sans POV**

When she had easily side stepped that brat, only to barely touch him, (in my opinion) making him fall over, I snorted.

She was playing with them. It was so obvious just how out of their league they were with her, yet they were determined to fight her. And she was just as determined to win.

We all watched as one by one, using what was around her to confuse her target, or to use it for her advantage, to harmlessly disarm her opponents. With every win, she threw their weapons across the border, disarming them slowly, but surely. That is until...

A rustle to our right revealed a group of very small children, one fallen over on his face. One of the Pack members saw him before Akira did, and quickly grabbed him by his hair, as his friends ran back pass the border, next to us.

"NO!" Akira screamed as the Pack member put a knife to his neck, stopping all movement. Akira stood still, as the Pack member held the kid, pulling at his hair more, to better expose his neck. A trail of blood trickled in a thin line down his neck.

"No, Finn!" One of the kids from the group yelled, they were all terrified. We all were now, afraid for the kids life, and Akira's. Frisk started forward, which Toriel stopped them, shaking her head.

This was something that Akira had to handle, or both could be in real danger.

We all watched as Akira worked to figure a solution.

* * *

Akira POV

This is bad. REALLY BAD.

What were these kids thinking?! No matter, I just have to get him away from her, by any means necessary. I had _that_ , but if I use it it might hurt the kid. So, that was out.

Ok, plan B, listen for requests.

"Let the kid go." I said, my voice calm and low, as I inched a little closer, only to be confronted with the knife being pressed hard to his neck.

I stopped.

What was I going to do? I thought, as a sudden WHACK* hit me upside the head, making me fall over, onto my knees.

"HAHA! Take that, bitch!" The attacker said, spitting at me as I straggled to stand. I was on my feet when I was hit with the bat again, this time landing on my stomach. I struggled to get up, but nothing happened.

I was breathing hard, struggling to do _something._ I could only watch as the attacker walked over to the barrier, and smiled as he reached out and was shot back.

He looked at me, sneering with anger, before stomping over to me, picking me up by my hair, yelling, "What did you do?!"

I chuckled, as I said, "Go to hell." Spitting in his face. He then flung me away, closer to the barrier. I looked up at them, smiling as I said, "Go. Go, in."

They all looked very conflicted, so wondering what to do for this situation. I looked to Frisk, who held tears in their eyes, and I winked at them.

As a look of confusion contorted their face, a scream sounded behind me.

I looked to see that the kid had bitten his capture, who had flung him away. "You little brat!" She growled, as she grabbed the bat from the guy, who looked conflicted here. "Hey, Connie. You don't have to hurt the kid. We already have what we came for. The kid is..."

"This kid is dead!" She growled, holding up her hand, showing a deep bite mark that had gone through the skin and a broken nail on her pointer finger, "He broke my nail!"

This girl was crazy! I thought, as I slowly stood up, as she advanced on the kid.

He was shivering, unable to get up from fear. It was only when she brought the bat above her head, did it process that she was really aiming to hurt him. And I acted before I could think.

I, with the help of a little magic, went in between the kid and the bat, which I caught in my hand. The girl looked terrified, as she had every right too. I was pissed.

I pushed against the bat, pushing her back too, until she had to kneel and I stood over her.

I knew that my eyes were glowing as I looked into her eyes and said, "Leave." She nodded, as she let go of the bat and skirted away from me. I watched as she grabbed her friends, and left the way they came. I didn't stop looking until they were way out of sight.

Then I turned to the kid, who looked up at me with a smile. "I knew you could do it!" I smiled and nodded, just glad that he was safe.

But I relaxed to quickly, allowing my pain to register my mind, making me fall over. I braced for impact from the ground, but it never happened.

Instead I landed on the back of something fuzzy. I lifted my head to see that Sans had caught me.

I breathed out, saying, "Thank you." To which he nodded to me and help me stand again.

Then, taking the hand of the kid, we walked into the village, where Doc was waiting for us.

Doc is a 60 something year old man, and the oldest adult in the village.

He tried to look at me first, but I had him look at the kid first. Then, after telling Frisk to head home, to pack and move in with their new mom, to which I had another villager show them their living quarters.

There's not enough space for them all to live individually, so two will have to live with me until I can expand the border.

When they returned to the docs house, I apologized as the Doc looked over the bleeding at least, and they all surprised me by apologizing back.

Asgore, with a sad smile said, "If it hadn't been for us, you wouldn't have been hurt." I scoffed as I said, "I've been through worse for much less. But please trust me when I say it doesn't happen everyday."

I smiled, as Doc inspected my head for bleeding, but I felt fine now.

I looked at Sans, and smiled. I felt just fine.

(R&R, plz!㈴2)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3... I hope it's a little better than the last, it was a little rushed. So, plz enjoy

 **Akira PoV**

Before dinner, my hand was wrapped in a white cloth, after being stitched up. The kid, Finn, didn't need stitches, thankfully, and was showing off his neck wrap, which was just a band aid wrapped in a thin layer of cloth.

I smiled, gently, so much so it was barely there, but was there. It's been a very long time since I smiled for real, and not just for appearence. And the monsters finally being here was helping, a little. It's my parents last wish, coming true. It's a happy day, very happy.

Then, why? Why, do I feel so..so, empty? I guess only seeing such an momentus event was not enough to make my heart the way it was, I guess I need something more, something like...

"What's with the long face, kiddo?" I heard beside me suddenly, making me jump slightly. I looked down to see Sans, who still wore a big smile.

I sighed, and shrugged. I didn't really know why I felt this way. If it was for someone else, I'm able to smile, but it's been a long time since I smiled just because. Not since the other child, my sibling, had died...

Maybe I should start talking to Doc? It might help me understand why I feel like this, because it's something beyond my understanding.

Ill have to find time, which I knew wouldn't happen. I had too much to do.

So, I sighed, standing up from the chair on Doc's porch. "I'm just, tired. But I'm fine. I need to check on dinner tonight. We are having a party for your arrival, so I must attend to the preparations."

Sans shrugged, and stood next to me, "I'll go with you. You could show me around a bit more."

I wasn't comfortable with this, I liked working alone. But he was a guest here, and maybe a permanent resident, if he chooses.

I gave a smile before saying, "Of course." And with that, he followed me to the Centre, where the kitchen for the whole village laid, and where the party is to take place.

* * *

As I talked to Cook, a girl that was 16 who was planning to be a 5 star chef before the war, I found that spaghetti was possible, for once.

Cooks real name is Opal Koddit, but everyone calls her Cook, after her request. She had always thought of owning a restaurant and being called Cook from her employees. It was her dream, with her father, who had died in the war, just like all the rest of the adults.

That's how it works here, teens do jobs that they love and are good at, while kids help out as little as we can get them. But to be honest, it's harder than it looks. They are always asking if they can help in anyway, and when there isn't anything, safe, for them to do, they get pouty.

My goal in doing this is that they'd be kids, and not pack mules.

Anyway, as I check with everything, answering questions and arranging things into place, Sans was behind me, surveying the Centre.

This Village is more described as a town, with roads and houses, even a school and a playground. We even get electricity, from one of the Cities.

Think of it like a pyramid, with Cities on top, with technology and production of medicine and tools needed in Villages, that provide food from crops and animals, (Which we have in a part of the village.) and even protection, since most Villages contain someone, well, like me. With monster heritage and magic, though there is only one to every City, which contains over 1800 people or so.

That might not seem very big, but adults were wiped out, leaving children, teens/young adults, and the disabled, which left about 954 million people out of 7 billion...

That makes it seem that much bigger, which is why people like me are so rare.

Just as I was thinking that, Sans and I had walked out to the Centre, where it was set up like a family barbecue, with a gazebos with picnic tables and a stage for performances for tonight.

Children had run pass us, playing a game or another. Then not even a minute later, I was startled by a sudden, "AHH!"

I spun around to see the children standing in horror, as a ladder came tumbling down, with the boy on top with it.

Without even thinking, I sprinted under the falling teen, kicking the ladder out of the way of the children and anyone else, before catching him.

His weight was sudden and, due to my injuries, caused me to fall to the ground. I used my feet to push me back, as to not fall on him, but this lead to him falling on my chest, knocking the wind out of me.

By the time he noticed that he was fine, and that he had landed on me, he quickly got up, asking if I was ok. I, still unable to breathe properly, only nodded and pointed at the children, who were crying and saying sorry to him.

Instantly understanding, he got up to go to the children, to calm them down, saying it was alright.

I tried getting up, but due to me needing air, I lost all strength in my arms, and fell down again. But before I hit the ground, I had, once again, been caught, and, once again, by Sans.

His smile wasn't like it was, and I didn't like it, I wanted him to smile for real. Then, I realized, I've never seen that smile. The smile that was constantly on his face, was forced and fake, like mine. I wanted to see him smile for real, I wanted...

Sans had sat me down on a bench, away from everyone. He spoke softly, as he said, "You need to relax. If you pass out now, everyone will worry." I gave him a look before I nodded, trying to relax. I understood what he was doing, he was trying to motivate me to relax, and it was working, but that didn't mean I'd have to like it.

I leaned back on the bench, looking up to the sky, the only thing that wasn't ruined by the war. It always calmed me, and made me smile, but just a little, but more than my normal smile I always wear for others.

Sans sat next to me, enjoying the view as much as me, and in total silence. Normally, silence is uncomfortable for me, it reminded me of my years alone, and those silent nights after a rather bad nightmare, which have been happening more often lately. Just like the growing collection of Packs.

But, this, was more than just comfortable, it was warm. It filled me with, something, but I couldn't pin point what it was exactly. But, it helped relax me, and in a short while, I was able to breathe normally.

We continued sitting there, in total silence. We sat there for so long that it started getting dark.

It was a light tap on my left knee that knocked me out of my daze. I looked down, to see Frisk, who wore a smile but looked worried.

"What is it Frisk? Are you ok?" I asked, suddenly feeling dizzy. Frisk saw this and motioned me to be slower. I nodded, and remained seated, trying to pin point this strange feeling. Frisk looked down to me hand, and suddenly went pale.

I looked too, to see that it was bleeding, again. I must have reopened it when I caught that boy.

Quickly, I press my hand between my other arm and ribcage, hiding the bleeding. I looked down to Frisk again, who had tears forming in their eyes. I started to panic, "Frisk, don't cry. I'm fine, honestly. I didn't even notice it before now, so it doesn't hurt." Well, it hurts now, but I can't tell them that.

My words seemed to calm them, as they took my other hand, pointing to Doc, who was talking to Alphys near the gazebos. I nodded, and then turned to Sans, to see that he wasn't there...

That's weird, he was here a second ago, right? Maybe he left when I was looking at the sky.

Anyway, I let Frisk lead me to Doc, who took one look at me and then made a face, before taking out a kit to re-stitch and wrap my wound, lecturing me after hearing how this happened.

Then, shortly after, the sun had set, fires were lit and lights were turned on, and the party started.

(R&R)


	4. Chapter 4

Games » Undertale » **Post Apocalyptic World** Author: ironfistsBigSis1 1. Chapter 1 2. Chapter 2 3. Chapter 3 4. Chapter 4 Rated: M - English - Adventure/Hurt/Comfort - Reviews: 3 - Published: 02-13-16 - Updated: 05-30-16 id:11787613

 **IIt's about to get interesting**

* * *

 **Akira POV**

It started pretty good, the party I mean. I sat at the middle of a long table that was facing all the others. Watching the children play and eat, the teens cheering and laughing, and the young adults and few elderly drinking home-made alcohol from grapes and herbs that they have grown with the intention for drinking for pleasure, or blocking the unbearable memories.

I had changed, after Doc cleaned and restitch my hand, into the only dress that I own. A black corset tied with a white ribbon, with a short length dress underneath that had white designs of flowers, with a fishnet sleeves and black leggings.

It was far from elegant, but was the only thing I had besides tank tops and cut up shorts.

As I stepped into the gazebos, my combat boots thunked on the hollow cement and wood floors, everyone seemed to grow quiet. I didn't understand why, but it made me embarrassed, and to blush slightly.

I walked to my spot on the long table, looking over all of the villagers, with the King and (Ex?)Queen of all monsters at my sides along with Frisk. I sat with a sigh, not really happy to have to dress this way or attend a party, but knew that I had to, politically.

Sure, we have documents about monster kind, but that doesn't make us experts. We needed to make a good first impression, which I guess I already blew with the Pack fighting.

And, even though I could tell they meant no harm to anyone, there was something, off? It's weird to say, but, as I observe these monsters I sense a hint of guilt and longing and negitivtiy when they interact with the villagers, ESPECIALLY the small children, like Frisk.

Even more so with the King, but I'm sure I know the reason. Six other children, before Frisk, went up the mountain, and never came down...

Though it's possible that Packs got them, I find it very unlikely, even more so due to the nightmares Frisk had before leaving for the mountain. Frisk, is very speacial, and is very...sensitive to things around them. But those nights, all six of them, were horrifyingly terrorifying, and every morning was worse than the last, and I was given vivid pictures drawn and told by Frisk.

In fact, I still have them. Each one showed a child's heart being torn to bits, to which I know understand to be a soul, due to Frisk and Alphys's discribtion upon a subtle investigation on my part.

Anyway though, that's all in the past, and I'll keep it a secret if it means that there will be peace between humans and monsters once more. After all, this was my parents last wish, and as if I'm going to let it crumble when it just started.

As I watched the villagers, and monsters, mingle among themselves, I listened to King Asgore talk of tea and Toriel talk of snails. I began to wonder just how different they were, besides appearances.

They were completely opposite to each other, but in a way that completed each other I sensed. It was the same with my parents, if I remember correctly. My mom was very funny and was always smiling, while my dad was alway the one to laugh, not telling jokes. His jokes consisted of dad jokes and really bad puns, which is why I'm so good at them, the puns not the dad jokes.

Mom and I were the only ones who thought that dads jokes were funny, while _she_ didn't. I remember the faces _she_ made from the puns that dad and I bounced off each other. Just thinking about it nearly brought me to tears, but I couldn't, not now, so I swallowed them and locked onto the conversation that Asgore was having with Toriel, debating what was the best tea, Earl Grey or Snails?

Not long after, I felt a tug on my arm, and I looked down. I saw a small child, a little girl with the reddest hair I've ever seen, who wore a shy smile. Her green eyes looked up at me, looking nervous, as she hid something behind her back.

I smiled, showing a bit of teeth, and said, "Yes, what is it, kiddo? You need something?" She looked up in shock, as if expecting me to brush her off, before nodding and taking out the thing she was hiding behind her back.

It was a beautifully woven crown of the golden flower known as buttercups, and it was woven so skilfully that it wasn't thin or thick, it was amazing.

My eyes widened, marvelling at how well it was put together by such a small child, and when she stuck it out to me, and said, "Here, I made it for you." AHHH! It was adorable.

I smiled, even wider, as I put my long hair in a ponytail and then bowing my head to the small girl, who gently placed it on my head.

I then pulled my ponytail out and over the crown, before letting my hair go. It fit perfectly!

I loved it, and thanked the little girl by giving her a thank you hug, which was just a side hug, but still a hug. She then smiled brightly as she started to walk way, before stopping, as if remembering something. She then turned back to me and motioned me to lower my ear for her to whisper into it.

But, instead of talking, she kissed my cheek before running off.

I blushed but was happy. This was a great party. Then, I felt a tinge on the side of my face, as if someone was looking at me, but when I looked up, I saw that no one was looking at me.

I scanned the area, when my eye was caught by something blue. I looked to see Sans, sitting with Papyras, enjoying a bottle of ketchup.

As soon as I saw him, he looked up and our eyes locked. After a few seconds, he winked at me and I felt a surge of electricity go down my spin, allowing me to look away again. But, my eyes betrayed me again as they went back to him, to see that he was staring, and his cheeks were tinted blue.

Was-was he blushing?! I looked away again, my face feeling very hot for some reason.

Then, the lights shut off, and the gazebo was suddenly black, with only the fires as sources of light.

Then, a light was shown on the opposite end, on the wooden stage, where a teen stood, with a microphone in his hand.

What the fuck was going on?! I thought, as the teen talked into the microphone, "I'm sorry to interrupt your dinner, but tonight is very special. Tonight, is the night we celebrate the freedom of the monsters! And, least we forget, the eve of our fair leaders birth, Akira Hirmm." My what?!

How-how did they?!...

I looked to my side, to see that Frisk was gone, then looking back at the stage, where they were climbing up. I sat back, placing my face in my hands, suddenly feeling very exhausted.

I watched between my fingers as Frisk climbed up, grabbing the microphone guy and whispering in his ear, he nods and then said, "Happy 19th birthday Akira! Stay detrimined to get to the end of this k? To celebrate both of these momentous occasions, the whole village has been preparing this speacial show for you, orginized by Frisk! Please, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, lady monsters and gentle monsters, enjoy the show!"

I was so exhausted...

* * *

A few hours later though, it turned out not to be that bad.

I watched as children, teens and young adults of all age got up, one at a time, and presented a talent of some sort.

There were children singing, doing magic tricks and playing instruments to create beautiful music.

The teens and young adults sang and played instruments too, but some danced and some even told jokes.

It was towards the end of this talent show, that I had an idea. I smiled, as I whispered into the ears of the King and Toriel.

They both smiled, allowing me to get up, as they called over the rest of the monsters, to tell them my idea.

I, silently, walked over to the teen who was introducing each act, and talked to him for a bit, telling him my surprise. He liked it, and walked up to the DJ, who had played music when it was needed.

Then, after that, all that was left, was to wait.

There were a few acts left, and as I watched, my chest swelled with pride. I was very proud of everyone! For them to do this... I don't even know how they pulled it off, to be honest.

They had to of called the City, and gotten equipment whenever I was out, waiting for Frisk. They had to of traded a lot to be able to get that equipment, and enough electricity to pull this off!

My eyes watered, because I was so lucky, so lucky to be here in such a caring community. So lucky to be able to see this, and so happy to be the leader of such a kind village.

"This is a nice set up, huh?" I jumped, looking down to see Sans once again. How does he always sneak up on me? He must have used magic or something.

Anyway, I looked at him, smiling and nodding, "Yes. It's very nice." I looked back to the stage, seeing a hue of blue in the corner of my eye, and in return turned a shade of red.

I didn't understand why he was able to do this to me. Was I sick? I'll talk to Doc or something later, but now? I was going to enjoy this party, and my surprise.

As soon as I thought that, the teen before walked up to me and said, "OK, everything's set up. All we need is you backstage and we'll be set."

I nodded, "Did you tell Frisk, or anyone?" He shook his head, and I smiled slyly.

"Perfect."

* * *

Normal POV

It was the very last act.

A 12 year old had sang 'Hey, Jude.' almost perfectly, with a few hiccups due to their voice cracking, but no one really cared all that much.

The tween blushed as the crowd of children cheered and clapped and whistled, then they walked off stage, as the teen with the microphone walked up.

He smiled, as he said, "Well, that's the last act for tonight, thanks to Frisk," everyone clapped, starting to get up, but he wasn't finished, "BUT, this next act was not organised by Frisk," everyone was very confused, as people started to murrur among themselves, "but instead if FOR Frisk, and everyone who preformed, as a thank you for your hard. Now, without a further a do, I welcome to the stage, our guests of honour and our gracious leader, Akira Hirmm and the Monsters!"

The light had turned off once mor Traimire, as the murrurs quieted.

The DJ had pressed play on the speakers, and motioned to the lights that it was ready.

When the lights turned back on, the backs of Akira and the female monsters were shown, and then the music started playing,

(KEY: **Akira** \- _female monsters-_ male monsters)

 ** _I FEEL BETTER WHEN IM DANCING_** \- Meghan Trainer

As the somg progress, there was a certain rhythm to it, that made everyone want to dance, then Akira started to sing, stunning everyone.

 **"Don't think about it**  
 **Just move your body"**

Akira sang, swing her hips to the rhythm, the monster girls following. They all turned around, to see they all hand a microphone.

 **"Listen to the music**

 **Sing, _oh, ey, oh_**  
 **Just move those left feet**  
 **Go ahead, get crazy**  
 **Anyone can do it**  
 **Sing, _oh, ey, oh"_**

With this, Akira flipped off the stage, with the male monsters behind her, who flipped over from behind the stage and now stood coolly in a stance.

Toriel _: "Show the world you've got that fire_ **(fire)**  
 _Feel the rhythm getting louder_  
 _Show the room what you can do_  
 _Prove to them you got the moves_  
 _I don't know about you_ ,"

Akira had danced out into the crowd of children and teens, leading them to dance along with her and the male monsters, as the girl monsters sang the song, dancing in place and in rhythm.

 **"But I feel better when I'm dancing** , _yeah, yeah_  
 **Better when I'm dancing** , _yeah, yeah_  
 **And we can do this together  
** **I bet you feel better when you're dancing** , _yeah, yeah"_

Akira was now lost in the music, dancing with such skill that some stopped to watch, only to continue dancing with her. BUT, one in particular, couldn't keep his eyes off her, her movements were memorizing to him.

Undyne: _"When you finally let go_  
 _And you slay that solo_  
 _Cause you listen to the music_  
 _Sing, **oh, ey, oh**_  
 _'Cause you're confident, babe_  
 _And you make your hips sway_  
 _We knew that you could do it_  
 _Sing, **oh, ey, oh"**_

At this time, everyone was having a good time, dancing, laughing and enjoying each others company, Akira didn't even notice the smile she wore on her face, that was beautiful and radiant, showing all the happiness that she was feeling. She didn't even notice a small skeleton making his way over to her, and tapping her arm. She looked down, to see Sans, who couldn't stop looking at her, who also asked, "You, wanna dance? with me, I mean?" Her smile grew, as she nodded, causing his heart to skip a beat, though he didn't know why yet.

Alphys: " _S-Show the world you've got that fire_ **(fire, baby)**  
 _F-Feel the rhythm getting louder_  
 _S-Show the room what you can do_  
 _P-Prove to them you got the moves_  
 _I-I d-don't know about you,"_

Sans and Akira danced in perfect unison, and seemed to almost melt into each other, and when Akira sang, the dancing didn't stop.

 **"But I feel better when I'm dancing,** _yeah, yeah_  
 **Better when I'm dancing** , _yeah, yeah_  
 **And we can do this together**  
 **I bet you feel better when you're dancing** , _yeah, yeah"_

Akira's heart was so filled with pure joy and love for her village, that it showed in her dancing. Sans stared at her, watching her every move, then smirking as an idea popped into his head.

Asgore: "I feel better when I'm dancing  
I'm better when I'm dancing, _aye, oh ey oh"_

Sans seemed to suddenly be next to Akira, who was startled as he took her hand, and spinning her around.

Papyrus: "Feel better when I'm dancing, _yeah, yeah_  
Better when I'm dancing, _yeah, yeah,_  
Don't you know  
We can do this together  
Bet you feel better when you're dancing, _yeah, yeah"_

Her heart leaped as he did this, she started to fall backwards for the surprise.

"( _you got the moves, babe)"_

But, Sans had caught her, like he always seemed to do, standing on the seat of a picnic table, dipping her back, till they were face to face, eyes locked. Then, Sans sang into his microphone, never breaking eye contact.

Sans:" I feel better when I'm dancing  
I'm better when I'm dancing, hey  
Feel better when I'm, yeah, yeah"

All Akira could do, was stare up at Sans, as she blushed. This is the first time he actually saw her blush, so he blushed too. It took a minute before Sans cleared his throat, and helped Akira stand straight, while saying a silent sorry.

Akira merely smiled, back to that very small one that irritated Sans, and even more so after seeing such a beautiful smile before, but he forced himself to remain quiet about it. Afterwords though, everyone was then heading back to their houses, leaving a few to clean up. The Monsters and children headed to their houses, after being told many times that the mess was being taken cared of.

Akira, who was exhausted, decided to stay and help clean up, despite being told to go home and sleep, picking up trash and dirty dishes. Sans, who was tired too, wanted to help her and held up a trash bag, and saying, "Do you want some help?" Akira looked up, and nodded, saying, "Thank you Sans, you're very sweet."

Then, after they were done, and had packed up, the two started walking back, alone.

This is going to be interesting...

(R&R)


	5. Chapter 5

K, well... That was, um, good? But now for what you've all been waiting for. Who moved in with Riley? Amd what does Sans say about it?㈴3㈴2㈶0

* * *

Akira pov

The walk home was, interesting , as I walked with Sans. We talked about little things, like the stars and moon, he was mystified by the night sky. He asked all I knew about it.

I pointed out constellations and told him all the stories and myths I knew behind them, "That one there, with the three stars in a line, is Orions Belt. Orion was a great hunter, who was blinded for falling in love with a kings daughter. A Roman god, Vulcan the God of fire and blacksmiths, took pity on him and gave him a monster to guide him to the Sun God, Apollo, who restored his sight. But, Apollos twin sister, Diana, considered Orion to be very special, and he was one of her favourites."

"But wasnt she the goddes of hunting and had swore to hate men?" Sans asked, I looked at him, silently asking how he knew that. A blue hue on his cheeks told me that he was blushing.

"T-there was a book, I found, a long time ago, that had stories and such, and there was one about Diana, or Artemis in Greek, and it said that she hated men, due to her brother and how the other gods were towards women, which makes sense. In a way."

I smiled, more than I have im a while, (besides the party) and I snorted, giggling, a little. I couldn't help it, the way he trailed off and looked embarrassed, it was so cute.

I sighed, a smile still playing on my lips, "Well, like I said, Diana thought that Orion was special, and took a liking to him. She saw him for his personality rather than just a man, which I imagine surprised a lot of the gods, especially her brother. Apollo knew just how she valued relationships, and thought that Orion wasn't a good fit for her. So, he sent a scorpion or some other poisonous creature to kill him. Diana, since she was the goddess of the moon as well as the hunt, was so grief stricken that she put his body among the stars as Orion's Belt. Quite the romantic story, huh?"

He chuckled, as he looked around, looking a bit lost. "Are you ok? Need some directions?" I asked, stopping next to him as he was trying to get his bearings.

"I don't think so. I mean, I shouldn't, but I just don't know these streets. I didn't think I needed to memorise the streets here, but..." I turned to him, a smile playing on my lips, but refused to form completely.

"Do you know where you are staying? I'll know where it is." He turned to me, his smile bending down to a frown

"Well, it's an old house, that has three rooms and a kitchen with no food, not even ketchup. It's a very, unique, place." I knew exactly which house this was, and due his frown, I knew what he meant by 'unique'.

"Do you know who you are staying with?" I asked, my smile disappearing.

Ge shrugged, and said, "Whoever it is, must be a very, for lack of better words, a lonely and boring person. There aren't any pictures, like the other houses, and there's really no color to the place, almost like a black and white version of our house in the underground."

"Oh, really?" I said, my smile long gone, with now a prominent frown. I turned away from Sans in order from him to not see this change in expression. I looked around a bit, wondering what I should do.

I sighed, turning back to the direction in which we were walking before, motioning to Sans to follow me. He looked confused, probably wondering why I'm not telling him where to go, but followed anyway.

I didn't even know why I was so upset, but I didn't want to talk anymore, which seemed to confuse Sans even more.

Oh, well.

* * *

 **Sans pov**

This girl was confusing.

At first, we're talking and having a good time, then I realize that I was lost and told her so, and now she won't even look at me. WHAT GIVES?!

Did I do something to offend her? Or was she just annoyed that she had to walk me home? If so, why not just tell me where to go, and we go our separate ways? It didn't make a lick of sense to me.

That is, until was made it to the house, with my bro waiting for us outside. He looked our way, and then had a big smile on his face, as we walked over. I smiled too, glad to see my bro so happy, instead of... well, a pile of dust. All those nightmares seemed to be for nothing, unless the kid decides to reset everything, which I doubt at this point, but still. I was about to turn to Akira, to tell her goodnight, when she walked right in the house, giving Pap a smile, while not even looking at me.

Even more confused, I pulled Pap aside, and asked, "Why did Akira go inside? Does she have something to do here, or something?" Pap looked at me with a shocked expression, as we also walked inside.

"You mean, you don't know, brother?" He asked, with a sly smile on his face as I shrugged, "Well then, Brother, allow me to enlighten you. Alphys told me, after she asked Doc who everyone was living with. And Akira lives **here** , she owns this house." He said, as I felt all color drain from my already white face, feeling a dread at the pit of my stomach, as I watched Akira sit on the couch, looking at me with blank eyes. somehow, those scared me more than the crazed blood red ones from my nightmares. That look told me everything, and I knew I was in deep trouble.

Nervous, I chuckled, saying to her, "I guess, we're roomies, huh?" She sighed a bit, make a slight mm-hm sound, confirming my fears.

With that, before I could say anything else, Akira stood up, heading for the stairs, saying, "Well I'm tired, I'm going to head to bed. Goodnight Papyrus, Goodnight _Sans._ "

I flinched a bit, as my bro said goodnight back, oblivious to the coldness of her voice when she said my name.

But, before she walked into her room, she turned back to me, with a soft smile and said, "Oh, and you're a _**real**_ _comic, Sans._ " If I didn't feel so bad, I would have laughed, but I didn't.

Soon after she went to bed, Papyrus did too, so I went into my new room as well, but couldn't sleep a wink.

(R&R, plz?)


	6. Chapter 6

SPOILERS! the house is Akira's... Oh, right, it was already revealed in the last-... You know what?! NEVER MIND! just enjoy this chapter, k?

* * *

 **Akira's POV**

I seemed to have awoke to the sound of a child, crying.

I was no longer in my room, and instead a black void. As I looked around, wondering where I was, the sobbing intensified. I suddenly didn't care where I was, and instead tried looking for the child who was in need of help.

It didn't take long to find them, if fact, they were right behind me, crumpled in a little ball on the ground, surrounded by... buttercups.

My breath hitched when I recognized the striped shirt, covered in red stains.

I didn't want to move any closer, but my feet betrayed me, taking me next to the sobbing child. The buttercups were everywhere, as if trying to comfort the kid in some way.

My heart felt like it was going to pop out of my chest, I was scared, no, TERRIFIED...

There was no talking... Just the sound of their crying... It felt like it went on for hours, with me just standing there, looking down at the kid. The black void that had once surrounded me seemed to close in, as I started reaching for them.

There was hope, and fear, that this was who I thought it was.

But, as I rested my hand on their shoulder, their crying stopped, stunting any words in my throat.

My hand that had rested on them, suddenly felt, slimy. I looked down to see that my hand was engulfed in the child's shoulder, as if it were melting.

I screamed, pulling my hand back, tripping over my own feet. I looked in terror as the child stood, and started walking to me. I tried backing up, but was stopped by a wall. My breathing stopped at well, as I looked at the kids face.

They stepped forward, coming into a light that I didn't notice before, making their features more clear to me.

Their small face, with those big, innocent eyes, staring at me. Their smile grew as I felt my stomach turn. They looked me dead in the eyes and said in demented voice that seemed to overlap, "Why, Kiki- Why did you leave me... to die?"

That old name, that name that only one person called me, sent shivers through my body.

I remained silent, not because I didn't wanted to, but because I couldn't. My lips were glued shut, and I couldn't even scream, much less apologize for everything I did, to tell them I never meant to...to...

As the silence cut through the space between us, their face contorted to a smile I had only seen on a few occasions, and their eyes turned black, and started to cry black tears, as they laughed at my terror.

"It's all YOUR FAULT! Mother, Father, me... we're ALL dead, because of you!"

NO! I wanted to scream, but my voice was stuck in my throat, leaving me to gap like a fish.

They continued their rant, as I cried, "YOU left ME! YOU killed ME! YOU killed MOM and DAD! I'll NEVER forgive you, EVER! I HATE YOU!"

I hung my head in defeat, as I took their abuse, knowing it to be true.

It WAS my fault, I DID kill them, and they have every right to HATE me...

That didn't mean it didn't hurt to hear it, and they KNEW it as they continued, "WE will NEVER be at peace, because of YOU! We can NEVER leave, until you DIE!" They grabbed me, and I showed no resistance as they lifted my head by my hair, exposing my neck.

Their body was now melting all over, even their smile as they said, "So, DIE ALREADY!"

They slid a knife across my throat, and this time, I really woke up, screaming bloody murder.

* * *

 **Sans POV**

It was 5:30 am, when my bro woke up, and walked downstairs to make breakfast, which was just leftover spaghetti ingredients he got from Cook. It seemed as though they had recently stocked up on supplies like that, and Cook gave him some to have. Cook and him really bonded over it, I guess.

Me? I barely got any sleep, if at all. I kept on going on and on in my head how I'd make up to Akira, then I'd ask myself why I even cared, I never did before. But, she was...different.

She is the first, besides bro, to make me really smile, instead of the lazy grin I always have on my face.

Anyway, it was nearly 6 am when I went downstairs, saying to Pap when he asked why I was up so early, "The early bird catches the worm, bro. Plus, as if I could sleep with all that noise you're making." He gave me a look, saying, "But, you can sleep through anything, I once even through you outside, and you didn't wake up. So, you can't be serious..."

I smiled my lazy smile, as i said, "Oh, but bro, you know me. I sleep all the time anyway. If I sleep anymore, ill end up _**DEEP-REST.**_ "

My bro's smile widened at my pun, for a second, but then looked angry, "Sans..." I shrugged, "What? You smiled."

He sighed, "I KNOW, and I hate it."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. I looked at bro, who at me and shrugged, "Could you get that Sans? I'm in the middle of making spaghetti." I shrugged, grabbing a carrot that he got for some reason, saying. "No prob, Bob."

"My names Papyrus, Sans..." I chuckled as the joke went over his head, grabbing the door handle.

I opened it to see, Doc, the old guy who fixed up Akira's hand. He was just an old guy, was balding slightly, and was going blind in one eye, according to the discoloration, and dilation of pupil.

I smiled, biting into the carrot, saying, "What's up, Doc?"

For a split second, his lips turned up, but went immediately back down as he asked, "Is Akira here? She's late for Check-up rounds."

I sat up, tilling my head to the side, asking, "Check-up rounds? What's that?" Doc rolled his eyes, before giving me a short explanation, "It's a check up on all the house, making sure everyone is up, and getting ready for the day, then she normally sets up the stables and equipment for the teens, but no one has seen her today yet. So, I'll repeat myself- Is Akira here?"

This guy was ticking me off, but it was pretty early, maybe's he's just not a morning person, so I stepped back, letting him in the house.

"She might be sleeping, in her room." I said, even though I knew she was, bro was the only one to leave their room this morning before me, last time I checked.

But, just as soon as Doc stepped onto the carpeted floors, a blood chilling scream filled the house, coming from Akira's room.

Doc, under his breath, said, "Oh, not again." before rushing up the stairs, with Pap and I close behind.

He pushed the door open, revealing a chilling sight.

Akira, clenching her head, screaming bloody murder, as purple glowing objects flew around, crashing, and sometimes breaking, onto the walls. Doc blocked the way to her, and Pap nearly pushed passed him, when he stopped him. "Stop. You can't go near her when she's like this. If you get hurt, because of her power, whether intentional or not, she'll blame herself, and that'll further the situation."

I look, frantically at Doc to Akira, before making up my mind, and pushing passed Doc, as a lamp flew over my head, stopping Doc from stopping me.

"YOU!" He yelled at me, "Get back here, if you get hurt, I swear, I'll-"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled back, as I used magic to block off the flying objects, until I made it to Akira.

I grabbed her face, startling her, but it made all the objects stop flying around, so I started calmly talking to her.

"Shh, calm down. You're ok, you're fine. It was only a nightmare, ok? Shh, shh, shh." I continued talking like that, staring into her eyes, until they stopped glowing, and she said, "Sans?" I nodded, giving her a smile, "Welcome back, kid. You scared us there for a minute."

"Us?" She asked as she looked at the doorway, to see a concerned Pap and Doc, who also looked mildly impressed, before she looked back at me, asking again, "Sans?" I answered with a "Hmm?"

Her eyes filled with new tears, as she buried her face into my chest, and started sobbing. I was startled at first, but I quickly got over it and wrapped my arms around her, resting my cheek on the top of her head, whispering comforting words into her ear.

I looked at Pap, without moving, to see him smile and taking Doc by the elbow, downstairs, probably offering spaghetti.

Then, Akira and I were alone, as she sobbed, and I comforted her, stroking her hair, forgetting all about the night before.

* * *

Akira's POV

Sans held me, until I could pull myself together, and even then some, as I tried to find the words, to thank him, or even to explain what happened. I don't know him well enough to tell him of my experiences in the war. But, he never asked, he was just there, whispering comforting words that almost made me fall asleep again.

But, eventually, I had to let go, and when I did, Sans didn't ask any questions, but instead got up and asked if I wanted anything, such as tea, or something to eat. I shook my head, unable to talk in embarrassment at the scene I made. And what was even worse, was that Doc and Papyrus saw it too, even though for Doc it wasn't the first time.

Sans grabbed my shoulder, shaking me out of my embarrassed daze, asking if I was ok. I answered with a nod, looking at my feet, "I should talk to Doc for a bit." I said, as Sans stretched his back, heading towards the door a bit.

I tried to stand as well, but almost fell over, when Sans caught me, again. Man, I seem to be making a habit of this.

"Are you sure you're ok? You look a little," I looked up at Sans, before I realized how close we were, how close our _faces_ were. Electricity seemed to shoot out as I became all too aware oh him, and where he was holding me. Our breath lingered passed each other, but all I could do was look at his eyes. I was sure that I was tall enough to look down at him, though just by a little, but now, he seemed to tower above me. He finished his sentence in a huff, "W-wobbly there..." But it was enough to regain my senses, as I turned my head away, nodding.

Sans helped me to get on the bed again, making sure I was alright, again. I tried standing a few more times, but failed. "I-um, my legs feel, huh, like their, um, paralyzed or something." I laughed out a bit, shaking a little bit.

Sans stood back, giving me space, which I appreciated at the moment, looking out the door, "I guess, I could go get Doc for ya?"

"Really?" I asked, looking up at Sans again, who looked at me with wide eyes. He blushed as he looked away, nodding sightly as he started heading out. But, before he could take a step, my hand shot out, grabbing Sans white shirt, stopping him.

It was instintual, and not of my willing, but it was still embarassing, because I didn't know WHY!

I felt my cheeks heat up, as Sans looked back at me, with a questioning look. I quickly tried to cover up my embarassment, by frist, letting go his shirt, (a little too quickly) and saying, "Um, c-could I have, s-some, uh, TEA! Yeah, tea, please?" He smiled, (Which made me feel... i don't know.) and said, "Sure, no prob Bob." His joke made me snort, which made his smile wider, as he walked out the door.

As I sat there though, all I could do was relive my nightmare, and wonder; WHY was SANS able to make me feel, so much more, safe?

I didn't understand, but soon, I would.

(R&R)


	7. Chapter 7

*SIGH* I'll just shut up, and get on with it

* * *

SANS POV

Well, that could have been, better. I should be worrying about Akira, who can't even stand, she was so terrorfied from her nightmare... At least, thats what I should be doing, but, all I could think about was how close our faces were, when she first fell over.

I rubbed my face to help get rid of my blush from the thought, before I walked down the stairs to the kitchen where Pap and Doc were in.

I walked in with a lazy smile on my face, only to see the concerened faces of my bro and Doc.

"How is she?" Doc and Pap asked, while I sat down. "She's fine. In fact, she was asking for you Doc." He remained seated, which wasn't what I expected.

"Well, Doc. You might wanna make like an egg, and get crackin'." I joked, but he remained seated, sighing.

He was now making me REALLY mad, but I kept my temper in check, but just barely. "Whats up Doc? You aren't going to go up?"

He sighed, looking at me in the eyes, "And if I said I'm not, what would you say?"

... wait what?

* * *

Akira POV

I sighed, not liking being alone, but I couldn't do anything about it.

I sighed, again, wiggling my toes, gripping my feet. They were cold. I looked at them closly, running my thumb over the little white scars there. Besides Doc, I was the oldest person here, and the leader, so why couldn't I do something as simple as standing? Then, suddenly filled a new found of determination, I tried standing again.

This time, with wobbly knees, I remained standing. From there, it was easy to walk...

Then, I was startled by a *CRASH* from downstairs, and the sudden rush of adrenaline carried my legs fast down to the kitchen. But before I turned into the kitchen, I heard Sans say, in a voice that stopped me in my tracks, "What did ya say, Doc? I don't think I heard you right. I thought you said that you weren't going up to talk to **Akira.** So, if you don't mind, please, **repeat yourself**?"

My mind became blank, as a chill went up my spine, just as Doc said, "You didn't hear me wrong. I said, I wasn't going up to talk to Akira."

My heart was numb, but I wasn't surprised. I actually expected it, but just like in my nightmare, that doesn't mean it hurts any less.

"WHY?" Sans says, in a menacing way, that scared even me, and I wasn't even looking at him. Doc, though, didn't seem impressed.

"Because she's dangerous. You saw her just now, her powers are out of control! And this isn't the first time that this has happened. Her mind is tormented with memeories of the war, and she just can't let them go. It's too much for an old man like me, and I can't her hand anymore." I breathed in, walking over to the door, slipping on my shoes, strapping my katanna on my waist.

"Besides," I heard behind me, in clear view of the kitchen, from Doc, "She seems to be just fine." He saw me, and pointed me out for Sans and Papyrus. I, couldn't stay any longer, even after I heared Sans call my name.

I had heard enough, and I opened the door, only to slam it behind me, causing the whole house to shake.

Then, before anyone could see me, I ran straight into the woods, and ran, and ran, and ran, right up Mt. Ebott.

I needed to be away fo a while, plus I needed to check the traps for rabbits and small critters like that...

sigh.

I breathed in as I checked the few, non lethal, traps out here, when I ran into some more monsters. They looked lost, even with the markings I had left for them leading to, not only my village, but many around the mountain.

I told them to head down with the stream to make it to the closest village, which was mine of course. They nodded and thanked me, as they heading down the mountain, with big smiles on their faces.

Monster or human, either or was powerful on its own, but I didn't even know WHAT I was...

I'm neither monster nor human, yet both at the same time.

I'm... Nothing. Im not anything, yet I exist, and sometimes, I have to wonder, if it's a good thing, or a bad one.

Time will only tell, I guess. I thought as I headed back down the mountain, a hare wrapped up in my arms, perfectly fine.

* * *

Sans Pov

I was frantically looking all over the village for her, until the sun was about to be over head.

I still couldn't believe that jerk, Doc, who said all those things, **knowing** that she was. Right. There! I only stopped when Frisk stopped me, telling me that she is most likely in the woods, and that she'll come back.

When I asked them how they knew I was looking for Akira,t they smiled and said that they just knew, which was more than concerning, but if she really was in the woods, there was really no way I could find her.

But, I couldn't help but worry. Which made me even more confused as to why I even cared as much as I did. It cause so much turmoil that by the time it was pass lunch time, I was all too aware of her return. She entered the gazebos just as lunch was ending, carrying a rabbit, an alive one, over to a teen who took it over to a pin over by the cattle and stored crops.

I had to hold myself back from running over to her and... I forced myself to walk over, as Papyrus pushed passed me, giving her a big hug, and giving her a loud lecture, Frisk right behind him, grabbing onto Akira's hand.

Her whole body tensed, but she didn't react to the attention. Even though she smiled, her eyes were blank. Even though she talked, her voice was emotionless. it was heartbreaking, and I couldn't stand by and not do anything.

But there wasn't anything else I could do. I mean, how do you comfort someone from themselves? But simply, you can't.

But you can tell them that the words they believe AREN'T true, and comfort them from the sidelines, only stepping forward when it's appropriate or needed.

I should know, after all, I'm the comedic depressed skeleton, I should understand when it's OK to step up, or down.

But, that doesn't mean that it would be easy. In fact, it wasn't. It was only when the sun came down for the second time since reaching the surface, was able to step up.

Akira though, had plans, plans that involve a meeting with Tori, Asgore, Alphys, Undyne, and me. (Pap babysat Frisk.)

And those plans, sent shivers and aches through my heart and soul...

Oh, boy .

(R&R)


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8. Enjoy! Sorry that it took so long!

* * *

 **Akira POV**

I lead everyone to the gazebos, where I had explain a few things. My mind was reeling, and I couldn't look at Sans, who I felt _was_ staring at me. I felt embarrassed more than anything, and I had to push it down. I had other things to worry about now.

I had gotten a letter, from one of the teens, from the City nearest to us. It was about them, and the monsters as a whole.

"As you know, by now, we have a system here, on the surface. Villages, that provide food and materials, and Cities, who convert those materials to technology and medicine. We, are actually, a lot more connected, locally and globally, than we have been in a few hundred years. In Cities, they have become more advanced in many ways, giving teens and young minds more headway to improve on our society as a whole."

I hold up the letter, before opening it a bit, before reading,

" _Today, is a day among days, as monsters are finally free from they're prison upon Mt. Ebott. There have been reports of monsters entering multiple villages, as of late, and continue to grow by the hundreds._

 _In every Village, it is known, that a Law of the Cities, is to register in the MM, or main mainframe, in order to travel, settle in Cities, get a job in the Cities, or to work in the government of the Cities._

 _We request that every monster is presented to the nearest City, for their IDC."_

I feel a heaviness on my chest, as Toriel asks, "What's an IDC?"

I breath in, folding the letter back up as I answer, "Individual Drafted Chip. Most people get them installed into themselves, and some Cities even require it, but," I reach to my belt, where a single, purple jeweled earring laid, at all times, "people like me get exceptions, and get external chips. They are basically ID's, credits, and, if needed, locators. They were created when Packs started forming, to keep people safe, and... in check." I looked at mine, disdainfully.

I had always hated the very ideas of these things, but I knew it made sense. If someone went rouge, and went to a Pack, it'd be easier to find them, and get them help, if needed. But, it could also be used as a 'weapon of order', in a way. To keep people in fear for every little thing they do.

They were created to make a safe environment, but also, made a restricted one. The pros outweigh the cons though, and I could tell that nearly everyone was very impressed by this.

"W-wow! Y-you a-all have one? That v-very fascinating! Can I-I see it, f-for a sec?" Alphys asks, and I comply.

"They don't look like that, if inserted internally though. They look like very small disc's or tubes. Mine looks like this, as a way to tell others what I am." I say, as the yellow dinosaur looks at it thoroughly.

Asgore, looked over Alphys's shoulder, to look as well, as he asks, "Why? Why do you need to show others who you are? Isn't that a bit-" He didn't finish the sentence, but I knew what he meant. He didn't know the half of it.

"Well. I guess its so people are less afraid, " I say, knowing that it doesn't, "It's supposed to be like a police badge, to make people feel safe." I scoff, rubbing my tired eyes, looking up at the pale blue sky, that had fluffy white clouds, and a gentle breeze.

"But, not everyone likes the police." I say, under my breath, remembering this morning.

I know Doc didn't really mean-, what was I kidding? Of course he meant it. He meant every word, and, he was right. I _am_ dangerous, and was in dire need of some real help, to get rid of these, nightmares.

I had to wonder, if any of the others like me, were, well, like me in this way. I hadn't really met one. Though I've seen them, in the streets of the Cities, from-

I was brought out of my thoughts as Undye asks, "So, what do we do, squirt?" I chuckled, as I said, "Well, that's really up to you. In Villages, you don't necessarily _need_ an IDC, but, if you want to travel, or live in a City, you'll need one. I'll leave it up to you all." I stepped away, as I said, "Now, I have to do a few things, so, unless you have any questions, I really should be off."

I waited a bit, but no said anything, so I turned and started to walk away, until I felt a hand on my sleeve. I looked to see Sans, a look on his face that almost broke my heart. He asked, "Can I walk with you?"

I gave a small smile, and said, "Of course." He looked up, surprised, but looked grateful.

* * *

We walked all over the village, as I checked in with everyone, making sure everyone was safe, happy and healthy.

Sans didn't seem to know what to say to me, and that was ok with me. He didn't have to say anything to me. But I felt like he convinced himself that he had to say something.

"Um, Akira..." He said. I looked at him, to see a blue blush on his face, that caused me to blush too. It made me wonder what, exactly, he was going to say to me.

Then, when we were over by the stables, we heard a yelp. I bolted, rushing to action, as I went in, to see a horse, that was startled by something, freaking out. Everyone was trying to calm it down, but being surrounded, caused it to be more spooked. I stepped forward, telling everyone to step down, and back up. Almost everyone did as I said, except one young boy, with a mess of dirty blonde hair, who looked at me with a face I was very used to, in the Cities.

"What makes it ok for you to order me around?" He said, with a familiar look in his eyes. A look I saw everyday in the mirror.

I remained calm, as I placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "I just want everyone safe. Crowding an already spooked horse, _isn't_ safe."

His face twisted, as he smacked my hand off himself, and said, under his breath, but loud enough for everyone to hear, "Don't touch me, you freak."

I breathed out, as he shoved pass me, and stormed out. I stood tall, and slowly stepped over to the horse, who was cowering in the corner, still scared. I used a voice that was low and soft, as I stayed low, reaching for her rains.

Soon she was calm, and I patted her nose.

I turned to everyone else, and asked, "Is everyone ok?" A girl stepped forward, grasping her arm, "It was my fault. I tripped over a pale, and a mouse scurried over and scared her and-" I walked over to her, looking over her arm, seeing a redness, and a bruising. It might be sprained.

I looked at her, with a kind face, and asked, "Hush now. It wasn't your fault, it was an accident. Are you ok? Your arm looks sprained. You should go to Doc right away. Do you need help getting to his place?" She lightly blushed, as she looked at her feet, stepping away from me.

"I'm fine. Clare just slapped my arm is all. I can get to Doc's on my own."

I gave a smile, and said, "Good, but just to be sure, you should take someone with you. You never know." She smiled and said, "Ok, I will." She started to leave, as I checked up on everyone else, but she suddenly stopped and turned, and hugged me.

Surprised, I stiffened, and before I could react, she let go, and said, "I don't agree with Kryvo. You aren't a freak. You are a very kind person." Everyone murmured in agreement, and my heart swelled.

I put my hand on her head, as I smiled, a bit wider than normal, "Thank you. That means a lot."

She blushed, as she smiled brightly, and then left for Doc's with another girl.

Then, after I checked on everyone else, I left, with Sans in tow. He was silent for a bit, before saying, "You did very good."

I smiled, "Thank you." Unsure what else to say, but not wanting to be in silence again, I said, "In the letter, it also, had a passage, saying, i was needed or I was summoned. To the City, I mean. Meaning I'll have to leave for a while."

Sans looked shocked for a second, before he looked down at his feet. He then asked, "Why-I mean, what reason do you, or, are you needed?"

I looked at the sky, with crystal blue causing a calming effect, as always, as I answered, "Well, I might be in a bit of trouble, to be honest. It doesn't take a genius to figure out who, and where from, the monsters were freed. It was always a, discussed, topic. To free you all or not. When Frisk, when they went up the mountain, they did so, out of duty, and I guess, love, in a way. I, honestly, don't know a lot about their past, but its pretty obvious that they are special. So, when they went up that mountain, and freed you all, I sent word to the City, claiming responsibility, since it was me who let them go. I don't know what's going to happen, I just didn't want Frisk to be in trouble."

Sans was silent, looking at his feet as I looked up at the sky.

He then said, "Um, Akira?"

"Hm?" I asked.

"Do-do you feel like you are, um, dangerous?" I went stiff, looking wide eyed at Sans.

H-how did he...? Of course he knew, he's not an idiot. I sighed, placing my hand on his shoulder. Startled, he looked at me, and I tried to give him an encouraging smile, as I said, "You, don't need to worry, about that. I am quite used to it now. I mean, people are just naturally scared by things they don't understand. Especially the older generations. It's not as bad as it was before, not by a long shot, but there are a few," The boy from earlier flashed in my head, "Who act out. And with me, its more true. What doc said, was the truth. I am, tormented, everyday. Things I should have done, things I could have stopped," I looked away, looking up again, and the blue sky that was growing darker by the minute, as the sun went down, "People, I could've saved."

I breathed in, as the wind blew, ever so slightly. Then, I noticed something, odd. I sniffed around, as Sans was saying, "But, how could you say that? How could you condemn what that quack told you? You are so beloved here, even I can see it, and it doesn't take a rocket scientist to understand why. Everyone here, loves you. You are selfless, caring, calm and collected, a natural born leader. You have a pure soul, much like Frisk, maybe even more so. It's almost warm, even without seeing it. It;s so comforting whenever you're around and... Ugh, I mean, what I am saying is..."

I wasn't paying attention though, as I sniffed around. What was, this, scent?

Sans, suddenly stopped talking, and sniffed as well, it was then I realized what it was.

I looked at him, as he looked at me, and we said, "SMOKE?!"

(R&R)


End file.
